3615 AstroEsthar
by Lenaleska
Summary: Squall s'ennuie de pied ferme dans son appartement à Esthar. Et Irvine n'a pas l'air décidé à lui accorder la moindre attention. Tout ça pour quoi ? De l'astrologie ? On aura tout vu ! Et l'épéiste est bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il veut... O.S S/I


**_Auteur_** : Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir…

**_Titre_** : "3615 AstroEsthar"

**_Genre_** : Humour / Romance (Shonen-ai / A légère légère tendance yaoi vers la fin…Mais alors LEGERE)

**_Rating_** : Boh, c'est tout mignon tout plein XD (T)

**_Pairing_** : SquallxIrvine - J'innove, j'y crois toujours pas.

**_Source/Disclaimer_** : Final Fantasy VII - SquareSoft. Après, les conneries, c'est mes neurones mal ajustés xD

**_Note_** :Ne me demandez surtout pas comment m'est venu ce délire, je serai incapable de vous répondre XD Le couple Z/C m'occupant suffisamment pour FFVII, ne me restait que mon seconde couple favori dans FF " Et puis voilà, y a des livres d'astrologie un peu partout dans ma maison ("ma mère, cette femme rationnelle mais complètement mystique" XD) et ça m'a donné ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a éclaté à écrire ce ptit O.S. aussi j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. Sinon…tant pis s'il ne fait rire que moi ' … My Mog, j'en ai presque honte d'avoir des idées pareilles xD

**-  
3615 AstroEsthar  
-**

Squall regardait distraitement les oiseaux passer par la fenêtre de son studio, une main mollement posée sous sa joue gauche. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé à son goût de pied ferme jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il n'y avait strictement rien à faire d'intéressant à Esthar. Ou à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne soit d'humeur à rien faire, il n'en savait trop rien. Parmi les rares oiseaux, des plate formes cylindriques voyageaient à travers des tubes transparents qui, le plus harmonieusement possible, recouvraient en majeure partie le ciel. Il fallait croire que Laguna Loire avait finalement réussit son pari, à savoir mêler esthétisme et technologie dans la capitale et le brun lui en était des plus reconnaissant. C'est vrai, le tube n'était pas la forme la plus jolie au monde, si ? Tout rond, tout long... Il lâcha un long et audible soupir d'ennui et attendit quelques secondes. Mais à sa grande déception, ce qu'il espérait ne vint pas. Pourtant, il pensait l'avoir fait suffisamment sonore et expressif, son soupir, pour faire réagir l'autre homme qui partageait avec lui son studio. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni même tourné la tête en sa direction et continuait sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était. Eh bien, il allait devoir se débrouiller dans l'implicite, comme d'habitude…

Il commença à faire de longs allers et retours entre la fenêtre et la porte d'entrée, traversant ainsi la pièce principale en prenant soin d'éviter la table du milieu en tournant autour de cette dernière de temps à autre. Trouver une occupation, trouver une occupation… Non vraiment, Squall ne voyait pas. Compter le nombre de balles véloces dans la Steel Gun ? Déjà fait. Lire le manuel d'utilisation du robot mixeur offert par Linoa ? Déjà fait, et une fois suffisait amplement. Faire une guirlande avec les lettres de ses plus folles et déjantées admiratrices ? Il préféra ne pas repenser au temps fou qu'il y avait passé ce jour-là. Et l'autre qui bouquinait sur le canapé à côté sans se soucier de lui… Tant pis, le brun se débrouillerai tout seul. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de lui après tout, non. Il continua ses vas et vient d'un pas traînant.

"..'Me donne le tournis" grogna gentiment le châtain à demi-allongé sur le divan, sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

Squall s'arrêta, totalement hébété. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible, c'était tout ce que ça lui provoquait ? Alors que lui, Lionheart, qui manquait cruellement d'attention et de divertissement, tentait dans une élan désespéré d'attirer ses pensées et son regard sur lui ? Et pas sur ces bouts de papiers sans valeur personnelle… Il allait recommencer à tourner comme un lion en cage, quitte à changer de parcours, lorsqu'il eut soudainement la curiosité de savoir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'absorber à ce point-là pour ne pas renforcer son égo en s'occupant de lui. Il lui répondit par un "Hmm mmm" lassé, porta ses pas derrière le canapé où il s'appuya, et il commença à lire par dessus l'épaule du cow-boy. Disons qu'il s'était attendu à une double page sur les plus gros calibres à missiles du continent, aussi connus sous le nom de "pétarade à canon", à la rigueur un article sur la mode "Far West" … Seulement, là, ce qu'il lisait dépassait son entendement : Astrologie ? C'était une mauvaise blague.

"Tu lis ça, toi ?" demanda Squall d'un ton détaché.

Le tireur daigna enfin de lever son regard de sa brochure pour tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se redressa.

"Tu sais, on peut y apprendre des choses très intéressantes, voire même marrantes."

L'épéiste leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Non, en fait, il s'allongea même carrément, la tête sur ses cuisses, prenant au passage le magazine qui était posé sur ses genoux pour le mettre négligemment sur son torse.

"Et tu crois que c'est ta bonne étoile qui t'a permit d'éliminer Ultimécia ? Tu crois que c'est elle qui t'a dit "J'ai comme la vague impression que ton copain à l'épée bleue fond littéralement pour toi" ?" demanda t-il dans un vague intérêt.

"Non, ça, ça s'appelle de l'intuition. Tu prends des choses trop concrètes, Squall."s'expliqua doucement Irvine. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux en tortillant quelque fois des mèches autour de ses doigts. "Alors non, je ne le crois pas, si tu veux savoir. Ceci dit, je pense juste les astres pourraient avoir une influence sur nous."

Squall ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien trop occupé à savourer ce petit geste attentionné qui représentait un grand pas de plus franchit pour avoir un gros câlin sans le demander. Cependant, une minute à peine après, il afficha un terrible sourire sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret et le tireur frémit un peu. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire cette fois-ci…

"Oh, mes pouvoirs de médium se révèlent… "Poissons : Vous nagez dans le bonheur comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Ne tentez pas le requin car le requin, lui, sera bien tenté de vous couper les algues sous les nageoires. Mais surtout, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude : petit poisson deviendra volant." ironisa t-il d'une voix fluette.

Irvine émit un petit rire clair.

"Écoute, franchement je n'appelle pas ça de l'astrologie mais de l'étude d'animaux. Et puis…Tout ça est inutile, on est seul au monde, non ?" conclut-il plus sérieusement tout à coup.

Le châtain lui adressa un regard affectueux et taquin à la fois et il tendit un bras afin de reprendre le magazine qui avait glissé sur le ventre de son compagnon. Il en reprit la lecture là où il s'était arrêté en le posant un peu plus sur le côté de telle sorte à ne pas gêner son ami et il semblait chercher un endroit précis. Squall, pour qui les caresses dans ses cheveux avaient prit fin pour ça, gémit de frustration. Ne pas obtenir de réponse l'agaçait d'autant plus.

"Non ?" insista t-il irrité.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit enfin Irvine. "Je pense, oui. Tiens, j'ai trouvé, reste là." continua t-il en sentant que Squall tentait de se relever.

"Trouvé quoi ? Pourquoi tu préfère ce tissu d'idioties à…" bougonna le brun.

"Lion"l'interrompit Irvine, l'air narquois. "D'une élégance et d'un charme sans égal, le Lion est quelqu'un qui se tient droit et regarde au loin devant lui. D'une tendance mégalomane voire mythomane, il peut être orgueilleux et il aime parler de lui. Plutôt nerveux, il peut s'avérer très impulsif et doit lever le pied sur l'accélérateur quelque fois pour éviter d'en faire trop."Ah, arrête de bouger à la fin. "Innocemment fier, sa supériorité reste néanmoins plus ou moins acceptée. D'autre part, le Lion a besoin de se faire comprendre et nécessite qu'une attention particulière lui soit accordée. Derrière cette être souvent trop sûr de lui, le natif de ce signe est capable de grands sentiments et d'une très grande générosité. Amoureux ardent, il attache -humm, miam ! - une certaine qualité érotique et esthétique à la relation sexuelle. Toutefois, sa fidélité peut être…".

Irvine, qui paraissait à présent déconcerté par le mot qu'il allait prononcer, n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Squall s'était brutalement relevé du sofa, la mine fâchée. Il resta devant lui, les bras croisés et ses yeux semblaient darder des reproches comme si c'était le châtain qui avait écrit tout ça.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi" lança t-il agressif.

"Vraiment ? Moi j'en vois plein" répondit Irvine malicieux en jetant le magazine par terre. "Qui est-ce qui faisait les cent pas tout à l'heure et qui poussait des soupirs à en provoquer des ouragans sur toute la région dans le seul but d'attirer mon attention ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que…"

"Toi. Sauf que tu as beau être né sous un signe de Feu, tu es aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Alors forcément, me demander un câlin serait au delà de tes capacités, surtout avec un orgueil aussi démesuré." le coupa Irvine, de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

"Eh, c'est un règlement de compte ? " s'indigna Squall, vexé.

"Mais pas du tout", sourit l'homme aux cheveux miels. "Ne t'avais-je pas dis que ça pouvait-être amusant ?"

Le brun lui tourna presque le dos. Irvine ne devait pas avoir la même notion que lui de ce qui pouvait être "amusant"… Mais le cow-boy ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

"D'accord, narcissique, je l'admets, c'est pas pour toi. Bon, on a quand même huit miroirs dans la maison m'enfin…"

Squall se retourna subitement, un air de vengeance sur le visage, et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur ses genoux en rapprochant son visage du sien, de manière à le regarder bien en face dans les yeux.

"Ils sont tous à toi."

"Ca ne t'empêche pas de t'y regarder" remarqua malicieusement Irvine, soutenant son regard.

"C'est un crime de se regarder dans la glace ?"

"Ca c'est gentil. Tu justifies le fait qu'en avoir huit puisse donc être tout à fait normal" le remercia le tireur avec un large sourire candide.

Le brun, pour qui la colère s'était dissipée pour faire place à de l'amusement, lui rendit son sourire. Bon, finalement, ils avaient peut-être la même notion, quoi qu'un peu en retard…. Se prêtant un peu plus au jeu, il alla se re-allonger dans la même position qu'avant sur son compagnon. Il le fixa dans un air de défi et Irvine comprit là où il voulait en venir.

Alors il se pencha pour reprendre son magazine et il entreprit une rapide lecture en diagonale afin de reprendre.

"L'orgueil, tiens. Là, je te reconnais. C'est drôle, car tu es pourtant très modeste, je ne le nie pas. Mais ce n'est pas avec les autres que tu es orgueilleux, c'est avec toi-même. Je ne sais pas, tu te surestime sûrement, non ?"

"Bien sûûûr..." soupira Squall. "Ca fait même booster ma libido."

"Hein ?"

Irvine ouvrit grand les yeux, ahuri par la révélation.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Baka…Bien sûr que non."

"Ah, dommage. Je t'aurais flatté plus souvent, sinon…"

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Eh, je plaisantais !" répliqua le tireur aussitôt devant la susceptibilité de son ami. "Mais il reste une chose qui est totalement indiscutable et que tu ne pourras pas nier. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le nier puisque ce n'est pas toi qui subit, à moins que tu n'ai conscience de tes performances les plus délicieuses" plaisanta t-il le regard pétillant.

"Ose dire cette chose et je te promets que plus jamais tu ne verras "l'amoureux ardent" dans un seul lit avec toi" le coupa sec Squall.

Ceci étant dit, il lui retira agilement des mains sa brochure et il se redressa, assis, pour une meilleure lecture. Dans un sourire carnassier qui voulait dire "Tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu vas te manger mais tu vas manger", il chercha furtivement du regard un mot en B écrit en grand ou du moins un symbole avec des cornes. Lorsque enfin il trouva, un air plus que mesquin prit place sur son visage. Irvine, qui semblait comprendre, leva alors les yeux au ciel.

"Bélier" articula clairement le brun.

"C'est franchement pas la peine, tu sais…"

"Je crois que je ne vais jamais autant m'amuser de ma vie. "L'homme Bélier est un être qui aime la vitesse et qui vit à un rythme que peu de personnes arrivent à suivre -c'est marrant, le mien est plutôt lent à la détente -.Épuisant ses batteries trop vite, il peut se retrouver rapidement fatigué ou malade. Doté du goût du risque, il est souvent victime d'accidents et dès l'enfance il accumule les cicatrices, les fractures ou encore les coups."

"Ca, j'en sais rien mais mes pauvres joues se souviennent des gifles de ces demoiselles…" commenta Irvine d'un tons las.

"Homme de guerre, il aime collectionner les armes à feu - tiens donc, j'aurais parié sur les miroirs…-. Sincère, il ne triche pas et comprend mal qu'on puisse lui mentir ou pire, le trahir. Sentimentalement, le Bélier est un maître en la matière de coup de fouudreuh…."

Squall s'était arrêté et avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il lisait. Le châtain quant à lui se posait de sérieuses questions. C'était si mauvais que ça, côté cœur ? Il se déplaça sur le canapé un peu plus vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et il déposa un doux baiser sur le bas de sa nuque tandis que ses mains ceinturaient sa taille. Il était loin de se douter que, de son côté, Lionheart savourait déjà le début de sa victoire.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda t-il doucement, les yeux rivés sur lui.

"Qu'un Bélier tombe facilement amoureux avec les promesses d'un jour et tout ça, je m'en contrefous. Ce que je veux, c'est ma revanche." railla Squall qui cependant lui offrit un peu plus son cou en le dégageant des mèches de cheveux gênantes tout en le tendant légèrement.

"Ta…revanche ?" répéta Irvine, incrédule.

Il s'en était pris maintenant à son lobe d'oreille qu'il s'amusait à mordiller avec sensualité pendant qu'une de ses mains s'affairait à se frayer un passage sous le tee-shirt du brun. Squall sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et rapidement lorsque que les mains expertes de son compagnon effleuraient le bout de ses tétons.

"Hélas, sexuellement, le Bélier est, au goût de ses partenaires, une brute qui a tendance à aller trop à l'assaut, un style pourtant éminemment virile, et ses performances sont bien souvent trop brèves."

Le brun lui jeta un regard fourbe en coin et Irvine se sentit rougir violemment, cessant tout activité.

"Finalement, je pense que je préfère être considéré comme un érotique doté d'un sens de l'esthétisme…" continua Squall, le sourire fier.

"Oublies l'astrologie un moment, tu veux." marmonna le tireur, un peu offensé.

Il refit glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt, les deux cette fois-ci et il l'attira vers lui en essayant de le mettre dans le sens de la longueur du sofa.

"Que se passe t-il, touché par la véri…" commença à le taquiner l'épéiste.

"Mon désir, mes performances, veux-tu que je te les montre à l'instant ?" le coupa Irvine d'une voix charnelle.

Sans laisser le temps à Squall de lui répondre, il s'empara de ses lèvres sur lesquelles il faisait glisser avec délectation sa langue dans chaque recoin, chaque plissures. Plus bas, une main était venue caresser son entrejambe tendue de désir sous son fin pantalon tandis que l'autre était affairée à lui enlever sauvagement son tee-short, effleurant sans plus tarder toute cette chair offerte à lui. Les soupirs se faisaient longs et langoureux et les deux amants, tous les deux bientôt nus sur le canapé, s'échangeaient des baisers passionnés pendant que leurs mains habiles parcouraient les endroits sensibles du corps de l'autre, leur faisant arracher quelques gémissements de temps à autres. Pourtant, dans cet océan de plaisir, Squall avait pris la parole entre deux caresses sur sa virilité impatiente, haletant presque.

"Et que..qu'est-ce qu'elle…a ma fidélité dans…tout ça ?"

"Foutaises, rien de plus" se hâta de lui répondre Irvine avant de le replonger à nouveau dans un monde qui leur était propre, rien qu'à eux.

--

Je m'en suis prise plein la tronche pour certains passages (Lion, on se refait pas xD) et peut-être pour certaines d'entres vous également, auquel cas je m'excuse d'avoir ravivé en vous tous ces préjugés plus ou moins véridiques sur les Lions mais aussi sur les Béliers, gomen, vraiment nn"

Pour ce qui est de la question de Squall à la fin, il était dit que les Lions pouvaient avoir une fidélité qui laissait à désirer. Pouvaient hein ? Pas taper xD

Ceci dit, lorsque j'ai écrit cet OS, je ne savais pas du tout le signe astre de nos deux chéri. Or il s'avère que Squall est Vierge (23 août, presque Lion à un jour près...) et notre beau tireur serait finalement Sagittaire (24 novembre, pourquoi pas : "Irvine l'étalon fringuant" xD). Ce qui rend tout ça complètement OUT mais tant pis, z'êtes pas censés savoir leur anniversaire après tout XP

Pour finir, je n'ai rien inventé pour les définitions des deux signes. J'ai synthétisé ce qu'un livre disait à ce sujet, "Connaissez-vous par votre signe astral" par Joëlle de Gravelaine (merci Maman xD) Éditions Marabout - 1975 xD. Je pense avoir tout dit. Merci beaucoup pour les lecteurs qui m'ont…euh, lues xD

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :)

Bizuus et à la prochaine !

PS : l'avant-dernière phrase à Irvine est belle et bien une référence à Tarask de Final Fantasy IX ;)


End file.
